The vector core laboratory at the Blood Research Institute will provide the viral vectors required to complete the specific aims of the projects described in this application. The proposed research requires efficient delivery and expression of influenza virus genes in both cell culture and mouse model systems. The vector core will clone individual influenza virus genes, subgenomic fragments and mutated genes into shuttle vectors for both vaccinia virus and adenovirus-based viral vector systems. The core lab will use standard methods to mediate recombination of the shuttle vectors into the genome of either adenovirus or vaccinia virus to create a recombinant virus vector. The Core Lab personnel will work with the investigators to select the recombinant virus isolates that best suits their needs. The core lab will then amplify and purify the virus stock and provide a virus titer for the labs requesting the vector be constructed. The vector core lab will therefore function to best serve the needs of investigators by providing them with a powerful and necessary tool for their research programs without the need for them to become experts in the creation of viral vectors.